The Diaries of Juuri Kuran
by Lilysofheaven
Summary: I never knew he knew until he came and asked for a child of his own. "Juuri.." "Eh! What is a pirate like me gonna do wit a beaut like you Juuri girl?
1. Heart Harvest

_The Diaries of Juuri Kuran_

Onii-sama.

My onii-sama.

Onii-sama and me.

Haruka and me.

Haruka and Juuri.

Our love, fueled by instinct is one only beasties such as the vampire itself would harbor. Though it would do something fierce to my heart to see Haruka with another, something disastrous, it would be different with Van. It'd be betrayal in a way that would break my heart. No anger, just depression. No possessiveness or jealousy, just loss. No grudging, just complete and utter fright.

**You guys know the drill, when I have an idea I jump on it and I'm defiantly gonna see this one through till the end since I wrote the end first. (No this isn't the end). Just please review and tell me your thoughts. Predictions would be fun to see as well.**


	2. First Sight

_First Sight_

"Whoaaa now what we have here? A stole away?"

I can still remember seeing him for the first time; I can remember that moment as clearly as I can see my hand passing along this page. The way he kneeled down beside my crouching form behind the potatoes in the ship's cellar. The way he gave me that crooked smile that distorted any and all of his collected features that suggested he held no arrogance, or was a man of few words. I remember the way his breath smelled -of whiskey and rum- as he muttered "a girl" and something else I could not decipher over the roar of the waves, even with my ears.

I remember the way the back of his hand caressed my face for the first time and the way his eyes held curiosity, surprise, excitement, - want. No anger or cruelty towards me, which I expected since I was a stole away as he so formally put it. I could see myself reflected back in his emerald eyes, and saw my own eyes, holding only wonder and a little surprise as well. I can almost feel that way his left took my right and caressed it. Calloused hands- the hands of a hard worker- the hands of a pirate.

I remember his other smell above the smell of the ocean. His smell that completely contradicted the way his shirt was wrinkled and blotched with blood, his messy auburn hair that fell a little below his ears, and his dirt crusted hands and smudged face. His smell was new to me, different than any human I had smelled before; I wanted his blood. It smelled so sweet, and mixed together sensually with the rest of him. I realized that my eyes must have at the time also held a blood lusting want.

Besides the fact that he was so warm and his skin was such a creamy rose compared to mine, I noticed that this boy, man, was happy to see that I was on this ship. That I had made this last minute decision to sneak past Haruka's and my guards' surveillance and jump on the nearest ship being sent off. Of course with my luck I noticed it was a pirate ship only too late since the potato sacks I took refuge behind where filled with countless jewels only a rich man could possess. Correction, this ship was _his_ ship, and it he called it the Golden Goddess after its gold encrusted mahogany rails and glittering cream sails. His ship was beautiful in everyway, and it was only fitting that he was its captain.


	3. Weaving Bonds

_Weaving Bonds_

"But why must I go? I went last spring, they don't even want me there, they're just measly human pests that wish to get on our good side, they –"

My brother's hand silenced me, and as he stood up, I could tell he was tired and frustrated, as his words came out harsh, heavy, and punctuated.

"You received the invitation, if you don't want to go I guess I can't make you; but what effect do you think that'll have on the council? Surely they'll be more then happy to receive a declination from you; if you don't go they'll take it that your words were false. Did you really mean it when you said '_we need to start reaching out towards humans of the higher class. We need to show them that we aren't the monsters they think we are_' or not? What is it that you expect to happen Juuri?"

I look down at my folded hands, "I…. I…" I sighed looking away, knowing that he was right, but wishing he wasn't.

Seeing my disgruntled expression, he cupped my face and made me look him the eyes. "The day will come when we will be free of the council's eyes. But right now, we need to show them that we are committed, and still _here_. We can't let them think they have a greater percentage of control." He bent down to touch his soft lips to mine, then my cheek and forehead before heading towards the door, stopping to put on his long deep purple overcoat.

"I'm going out, please do try not to cause any trouble will you? Keep in mind what happened last time you snuck off" My brother shook his head in disbelief as he recalled the time I had jumped onto the pirate ship.

"No more early morning escapades you hear me Juuri? I don't know how many more rumors this house can take without it combusting." He looked at me, clearly joking, but absolutely serious at the same time. I wish I knew how to do that.

"Yes Onii-sama." I bowed my head and smiled too; but for an entirely different reason, as I remembered what he had said to me before Haruka's Guard had tracked me down._ "Well, now you must come back and visit me soon; try using your head more though my dear. It might help with situations such as this…"_ Haruka was gone before he could see my smile turning into a wide goofy girly grin, I practically ran to the window, almost tripping over Rino's tail, and pushed the floor length doors to the balcony open with all my might. I leaned over the rails until half my body was over, and called down to Haruka who was about to mount his horse.

"Don't come back too soon Haruka-sama!" I yelled, waving my right, and hanging onto the windowsill with the other.

I could hear his laugh, and his men's low chuckles, as he called back.

"And don't you fall out of that windowsill. What use will a flattened wife be to me?" I huffed and pretended to look mad by pouting my lower lip and narrowing my eyes; acting the part can easier when Haruka and I bantered. Although it didn't help that my lips still held my grin. As he rode off, I counted to one hundred, watching him disappear into the trees.

I turned my head west, toward the rising sun, and let the warm ocean breeze caress my face. I took the pin from my hair and let the wind toss it all around me as I bit my lip. Van always liked it better messed up. He said it looked cuter and less "uptight". Oooh just thinking of him sent shivers down my spine.

Again, with the same enthusiasm as before, I took off not bothering to close the stained glass doors behind me. I ran as "royally" as I could to Haruka's and my chambers. There, I flung our king sized bed's mattress onto the floor and grabbed my secret bag of clothing from underneath. Just as I was untying my bodice my and aid burst in, and hurriedly began to untie my laces for me.

Breathlessly, she said, "I can give you more time than usual, but you must return 'fore the human's lunch hour, you hear? Haruka's always in a hurry to return to you my dear, and we must get you ready for Elchrist's party."

I whinned, "Aahh, I know I know, Ah, I wish I never had accepted their invitation last spring. All they do is whine and fawn over how handsome Haruka is."

She stopped untying my laces to remove the outer skins of my skirts, arcing her long eyebrows at me. "Well dearie of course they do! There's no man, vampire or not that can rival with his looks!"

She snorted and wagged a finger as I unintentionally moved my lips to form words that would contradict what she said. "Now you listen here, young miss, I'mma only goin along with this, 'cause you and Haruka have seem to hit a rut. You be smart to 'member the rules we set 'afore you started these secret meetings. No-"

I interrupted her as I had heard her say these things more than twice a minute when rare occasions when Haruka had business outside of our home arose. "No indecent actions, no running further than the coast, and under no circumstance, no matter what I must do, I must not weave an unbreakable bond with this man."

My words were but whisper at the end, as Van had already tied a thread around my finger. I sighed and lifted the cotton shirt over my head that she handed me. I gave her the same answer I always did, "I know… I know."


	4. Blood is Blood

The sheer power of this ship always gave me the chills. Its sails were fluttery and gentle, but the bow cut through the water like a newly sharpened sword. How could anything be so beautiful and strong at the same time? I giggled to myself. _ Well Van makes it look pretty easy_.

"Ahoy! Juuri! Come look at this!" I immediately twisted my head to look for Van, but he wasn't on deck.

"Juuri, get up here!" Looking up, I saw his silhouette swinging from one of the rigging. The sun was right up above me, directly behind Van. I squinted then looked away. My eyes burned and watered as I heard a thump beside me and I jumped.

"Hey, I thought you liked whales! There be some over that way." He pointed towards the shore near the coral reefs. "They're some smart creatures, they are. They know when it's time to start lunch!"

My eyes snapped open and I grabbed him by the collar, knocking him into one of the side rails. "What did you say? Oh no! What time is it?" I shook him furiously, forgetting my own strength and the fact that Van was, entirely, and undoubtedly a human. His teeth chattered as I continued to ramble. What what what-"

"Juuri Hang on! We're gonna!" We tumbled over the side ride and fell into the ocean. The cold water felt good on my overheated skin and calmed my mind. By the time I realized that Van had fallen in with me, he had already grabbed my arm and begun to pull us toward the surface. As soon as we broke through, he started laughing.

"Seriously! If we were so worried about the time then you shoulda been watchin the sun!" He smacked my back as another fit of laughter rippled through his toned chest. I didn't like it when he laughed at me. It was like Haruka was laughing at me. I stared at Van, seeing his image flint back and forth between Haruka and him. I stared wide-eyed as his image fixed on Haruka.

He looked up at my through his lashes and slowly whispered, "What am I gonna do with you?" This Haruka-Van image swan closer to me and then slowly traced my jaw with his hand, the exact way my onii-sama did when he told me he loved me. Instead of leaving warmth, his hand left a trail of cold sticky blood. When I looked at Harula again, it was Van now, staring into my eyes with the same sad and lonely ones Haruka sometimes held.

"Juuri…" His voice whimpered, almost pleaded as he pulled me into his embrace. I would have been ecstatic to be in Van's arms any day but to day, I was still too shocked to say anything, but when he pressed my head into the crook of his neck I saw two fresh bite marks on his neck, and I gasped.

Panting, my eyes snapped open.

"Juuri! What's wrong? Juuri!"

Harukla's face was directly above mine, his eyes filled with panic. His long figures gripped my shoulders and gently shook them. I closed my eyes again because I realized that I was wet and sticky. I was too afraid that if I looked down I would see Van's blood on me.

Haruka gently sat me up and cradled me to his chest. Droplets from Haruka's wet hair hit my face. I wasn't the only one wet. I looked at Haruka. "Onii-sama, why are you wet?"

He pulled me back to look at me, but still held me tight. He waited another minute before his composed calm face answered, "I just finished my bath." He said this very slowly. Almost as if he expected me to not believe him; I did, until I smelled something that told me otherwise.

"I buried my face into his hair and sniffed. "You smell like fish and seaweed. Like the ocean..." I looked at him. Who had I fallen in with? I gasped and grabbed my head.

"Juuri! Hey hey hey lay back down." But I didn't listen I curled up at my side and began to cry. So that was just a dream? It must have been. But then why was I wet too? It didn't make any sense. Was I just dreaming a nightmare of the day I had spent with Van?

_Van._

His name made me moan out loud. Haruka crawled in beside me and held me tightly. I cried even harder, realizing that right then, I had no idea what the hell that dream meant; I never didn't not know what was happening in my life. Haruka clung to me as I moaned and gasped through my tears, growing even more terrified by the second. I didn't understand what the tears flowed so fast. I had never been so terrified in my whole life. Haruka slipped off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Juuri, sweet heart, take my blood." His blood always calmed me down, brought me into a hazy bliss. I always craved it. Even when I wasn't thirsty I still wanted his blood. But right now, I wasn't thirsty for his blood, nor was I even interested in consuming it. I felt that if I did, I would be hurting myself even more.

What was happening to me?

Looking back, I now realize that I had cried because I wanted a different set of arms to surround me. I had wanted a different voice to silently hum me a song. I had wanted another's lips to press against my forehead as I had cried and cried. I wanted someone else's blood, even though I wasn't thirsty. Right then, at that moment, I had craved Van's blood.


	5. Yurichan

_Yuri-chan_

"Sir, are you sure she's alright? Does she know that you--?"

"No, no she doesn't, and she doesn't need to know either" Haruka glared into my eyes. Causing me to tremble. I bowed.

"Forgive me, it's just that Juuri-sama doesn't seem to suspect anything this morning as I was getting her ready to see Van, and I couldn't think of anything else that would put her in a state like this unless she knew."

Haruka-sama didn't say anything; he just kept looking at me.

"Knew what?"

"Well, that y-you, I mean Van or you-" he raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that froze me where I stood.

"I thought I told you that you didn't know about that. Your situation is unfortunate because thought erasing doesn't work on your mind. You are to not mention that, because people who do not know things would never say the things that they do not know of. Correct?" The mirror behind me shook with his anger.

"Yes Haruka-sama! Yes!" I curtsied as low as I could go.

"Good, for I would hate for Juuri to lose one of her most trusted servants" He stormed past me, and called for someone to fetch him a horse. I slumped against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I wish I had known that Juuri-sama had been listening; it would have saved her a lot of trouble.


	6. Smelling Perfume

_Smelling Perfume_

I closed the door softly behind me. I couldn't bear to watch my Yuri-chan cry. What was Haruka hiding from me? Why was he hiding something from me? _Well, like I was one to talk, but still… Haruka was different than I._

I stumbled back into bed, weak with thirst.

What has caused Haruka to say something so-so… weird?

I rolled over onto my stomach and put my head in my hands, kicking my feet.

"Haruka… so you have a secret too? Oh I hadn't thought you'd have any since you spill everything to me." I giggled. Haruka had a secret, and one that he seemed to particularly keep from me.

"Oh, this just won't do Onii-sama. We must know everything about each other. Just because you aren't inclined to know peoples' secrets doesn't mean that I am the same."

I couldn't leave Yuri-chan crying there for any longer. "Yuri-chan! I need a new dress… preferably one with a scoop neck." As Yuri-chan entered my room, wiping her eyes, I began to plan.

I had planned to seduce him at dinner. He'd been more aggressive lately, and I had thought: What the hell? I want that secret. I would have exchanged my virginity any time to know this secret that Haruka had with held. Only, he hadn't given me the chance-- conniving bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri-chan placed the finishing touches on my deep emerald floor length dress. I was corseted to the tightest it would go, pushing my chest up as high as that would go as well. I had Yuri-chan pile my hair on top of my head, leaving only few stands to curl around my neck. I was hoping Haruka wouldn't notice my desperation. I hadn't given into him for hundreds of years because come on – we were siblings. Plus, being purebloods, we were extremely fertile. I doubt we even had to have sex to get me pregnant, much less think it.

A maid knocked politely on my door and entered. She bowed and said that dinner was served. I stood up immediately, and in my haste, I spilled my uncapped perfume all over my dress.

"Aah hell." Yuri-chan rushed forward to dry me off, but I stopped her and whispered a few words. Steam came from the wet parts of my skirts as the perfume evaporated in seconds… but there was nothing I could do about the smell.

_Well, I have just unintentionally made it all the more easy for myself._ I mentally patted myself on the back. No one could resist me when I had this much on.

The perfume was special, and made specifically for, and only for vampires. It was used when a lady vampire wanted to attract a man's attention. And I say "man" because it could be used for a vampire or human. The more you used, the more entranced they would be. For a human, the lady vampire must use a bit more than a vampire man because of the difference in their levels of smell.

A male vampire could smell 100 times more than a human. But still, it was only a drop more. Here, I had spilled half the bottle on me. The humans would be entranced to death. They would do anything and everything they could to stand by such a lady; one that looks and smells so desirable, they would just gravitate toward her without meaning to. I snickered, and wondered why I had never used this when I went to visit my Van?

I hadn't ever _intentionally_ used it, because I had wanted Van to gravitate towards me because of who I was; because he had _accepted_ who/what I was.

I descended the stairs to Haruka's and my private dinning hall. _Look out Onii-sama_.


End file.
